


[Podfic of] Trouser Snake

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley has a literal trouser snake, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Weird Biology, You Have Been Warned, You could technically consider this bestiality, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by AnnetheCatDetective.In which Crowley has a literal trouser snake, and Aziraphale is more than happy to help him out.Podfic length 00:12:11
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Weird Ethereal and/or Demonic and/or Supernatural Sex Shenanigans





	[Podfic of] Trouser Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Omens Prompt Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951210) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



> This is a podfic of one of the one-shots from "Good Omens Prompt Fills," written by AnnetheCatDetective (thank you for having Blanket Permission!).
> 
> This is chapter 15. I haven't recorded any of the other chapters, and you don't need to have read them to understand what's going on in this one.

Podfic length 00:12:11  
File size 9.38 MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this work via the Google Drive link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ncPeeJ-ZGVC8RgbdygpLp6nqn2rOBPjK/view?usp=drivesdk).

If Drive isn't working, try the Dropbox link [here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/flln1brycecyo4d/Trouser%20Snake.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening, please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this podfic, as well as the author's original text (linked above).
> 
> I know the cover art embedded in the work is wrong re: the rating, but the art attached to the actual mp3 is correct.


End file.
